Dark Furry
by Adsuki
Summary: When Natsuki's old friend shows up and kidnaps Shizuru, will Natsuki beat Jack up or leave him alone? Squeal to Pitch Black comes the events after what happen in the forest.


I was sitting down, thinking of what Shizuru said to me after that battle of ours in the forest.

_--Flashback--_

"_Kuga-san, just remember, I will always be with you, no matter what. Now you try your best in school, alright?" Shizuru said in that soft Kyoto accent of hers._

_I couldn't help but clench my fist tight to what she was trying to say to me. Was she in love with me? Was she trying to protect me? What was she trying to get at to me? I just watch Shizuru turn around and walk away, knowing she'll be back._

_--End flashback--_

I was sitting in my class, lost in deep though at Shizuru's pretty smile that I wanted to see. Wait, what am I thinking of? Why am I at school? Why? I wondered; is Shizuru finally rubbing her softness onto me? As I heard the bell ring, I decided to walk off to a motorcycle place to get myself a motorcycle. I was almost 16; I had my permit, so why not live on the dangerous side?

As I was wondering through the city, as I was going through every shop, I stopped across a blue Ducati999 that had nice handle bars, nice seat, nice wheels, I started to fall in love with and remember the money my mom left me. As I went off to find work to get half of the money for it, I heard foot steps on the pavement, wondering who's following me. I couldn't stop but wonder who has been following me.

I ran down an alley way, hearing the person running after me. As I stopped to turn around, I saw him. Yes, him. My old friend from my old school. His black hair was covered in grease, combed back; his black side burns told everyone he had a nice ride, a nice car. His blue jean jacket with wholes was starting to come apart; even his jeans had ripped wholes where his knees were.

"What do you want Jack?" I asked him, wondering why he has returned to haunt me.

Jack just grinned, chuckling lightly through his cold hearted voice.

"You see, I came back for the money you owe me. Don't you remember the bet?" Jack said, trying to hide a bet that never took place.

"I never made a bet with you! I know your tricks and I know when you're bluffing. Tell me, did you do anything to my new friend?" I gasp, seeing how I told Jack about Shizuru being my friend.

It was true. I did start to have a liking into Shizuru but didn't want to open up to her until I could trust her at least. Jack started to laugh, seeing how Shizuru wanted to help me.

"Shizuru? SHIZURU!?! I have Shizuru in my car, across the street from here. Do you hate me for the sin I have committed, Natsuki-chan?" Jack said in his rough cold voice again.

I grinned my teeth, clutched my hands into a fist. I started to walk to him, my speed increasing as I started to run.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH JACK!" I yelled at him.

I threw a punch at him, hard in his nose, seeing how he had tumble back into a wall. His hair was a bit messy now, his nose bleeding badly.

"If you think I'm going to pay you for nothing, then give me that Ducati999 you have before I have to beat you for it, and beat you for Shizuru's safety," I said in a mad rough tone, wanting Jack to do what I told him.

As Jack screamed in fear, thought he could of hustle me, he didn't know how strong or scary I was. He thought I was weak, he thought I couldn't do anything. Jack threw me the keys to his motorcycle, and told me where the car was. I saw him ran out of the alley, scared and whimpering in pain and agony. I grabbed the keys off the ground and headed to the car where I saw Shizuru tied up in the back. As I walked over there, I broke the window with my elbow to unlock the car. After hearing the yellow Mustang with black racing stripes unlock, I open the door and untied Shizuru.

"Shizuru, is it okay if I stay at your place for a while?" I asked her in a soft nice tone.

Shizuru couldn't help but smile, nodding. "Of course, Natsuki-chan."

I remember that day as if it was yesterday, hearing someone call me Natsuki as if she was my friend. I couldn't help but smile, heading to Shizuru's apartment here in the Land of Fuka. I'm happy I met Shizuru, I'm happy that I gotten the motorcycle I wanted, and have jack leave me alone from now on. That day, I will never forget.


End file.
